סקאטצ׳יז
by sap920
Summary: כל מיני סיפורים על רעיונות קטנים שקפצו לי לראש. אם זה טוב אז תודיעו לי ואהפוך את זה לסיפור גדול. זהירות ג'ודאי/ג'יידן הוא בת וגם אךו אחד מהדברים הראשונים שכתבתי


sorry but this in hebrew, soon in english =)

סדרה של כל מיני רעיונות שקפצו לי, אם אחד מהם טוב תודיעו לי ואכתוב סיפור שלם על זה

סליחה אם זה לא ערוך טוב פשוט כתבתי את זה בנייד אבל אין לי בדיוק כוח לערוך בוורד במחשב

***זהירות! אלו אחד מהסיפורים הראשונים שלי***

**~~~~~~~~סקאטצ׳יז P: חלק 1~~~~~~~~**

**אלו כל מיני סיפורים קצרים ואקראיים על שתי דמויות.**

•יוהאן-בחור,בדרך כלל בגיל 17.בעל שיער כחול תורכיז ועיניים בצבע ירוק בוהק. מאוד אוהב את אהובתו/ אשתו/אשתו לעתיד ובעל התנהגות מאוד מגינה ומלאת תשוקה כלפיה.

•ג׳ודי-היא בדרך כלל בגיל 17.בעלת שיער חום אגוז עם צבע חום בהיר יותר בגווניפ השמש למעלה.אורך השיער שלה הוא עד כתפיה. היא מאוד אוהבת את יוהאן ותמיד דואגת לו לא משנה מה.

**=========אני רק רציתי את דמך=========**

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של יוהאן~~~~~~~_

אני הרגשתי מאוד חלש

אני לא שתיתי דם כבר שבועות

אני פתאום הרחתי ריח טוב של דם מקורבן טעים במיוחד

התקרבתי אליו בעדינות, הפלתי אותו לרצפה ושמתי לב שהקורבן היה אחד מהנערות אצלי בכיתה, שמה היה ג׳ודי על פי מה אני זוכר.

התחלתי ללק ולטעום את הבשר באיזור הצוואר לפני שנשכתי ומצצתי את דמה של ג׳ודי.

ארבעת ניבי התארכו ונשכתי אותה בצוואר.

באותו זמן ג׳ודי התחילה לקרוא אלי בקול חלש בגמגום: ייייווההאן!

אני לא הבנתי למה היא התנהגה ככה.

אחרי נגיסה אחת שחררתי את צווארה של ג׳ודי, אחרי זה נשכתי שוב ועוד פעם מצצתי את דמה.

לאחר מספר דקות הרגשתי מלא והפסקתי אבל שמתי לב שג׳ודי התעלפה בגלל שמצצתי ממנה הרבה מאוד דם.

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של ג׳ודי~~~~~~~_

אני הלכתי לי במסדרון לעבר הלוקר שלי כדי לקחת את מחברת היסטוריה ופתאום שמתי לב שיוהאן החתיך ההורס של השכבה שכולן מתות עליו דוחף אותי לרצפה ומתחיל ללק לי את הצוואר. אני לא הבנתי מה קרה, אני נבהלתי, לא ידעתי איך להגיב או מה לעשות. מצד אחד שמחתי כי הייתי דלוקה עליו אבל מצד שני אני לא הייתי מוכנה נפשית עדיין לכאלה דברים וחשבתי שהכל קורה יותר מדי מהר. פתאום הרגשתי משהו חד חודר לתוך הצוואר שלי, משהו קר מלא כאב. אני ניסיתי להגיד ליוהאן שיפסיק אבל כל מה שהצלחתי לומר הוא רק לגמגם את שמו בקול חלש. משום מה בהתחלה הרגשתי נורא ואחרי זה התחלתי להתמלא בתחושה של חום. לאחר משהו כמו שתי דקות שהרגישו לי כמו נצח הרגשתי שניביו של יוהאן יוצאים מצווארי ואחר כך נכנסים אלי שוב. אני פשוט לא יכולה לתאר איזו סערה עברה בראש שלי, פשוט לא יכולה. לאחר עוד כמה דקות אני התחלתי להרגיש עייפה וחלשה ונרדמתי.

**~~~~~~~~~~~תגובות~~~~~~~~~~~**

אני: "מה לעזעזל אני כתבתי?! אני בכלל לא

מבינה מה עבר לי בראש שכתבתי את זה"

**========הסכנה עורבת בכל פינה========**

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של ג׳ודי~~~~~~~_

כשפקחתי את עייני, הייתי קשורה למיטה ישנה ורעועה.

המקום לא היה מוכר אבל הייתה לי תחושה שמשהו רע הולך לקרות.

בהתחלה אני נבהלתי, אני ניסיתי להשתחרר אבל לא הצלחתי. אני איכשהו הצלחתי לשחרר יד אחת ואיתה בדקתי אם הם עדיין חיים. אני הרגשתי תזוזה וזה נתן לי תחושת הקלה שהם בסדר. אני פחדתי שהם מתו, אם הם היו מתים אני לא ידעתי מה לעשות עם עצמי.

הם היו כל עולמי, הם היו הפרי של אהבתי אל יוהאן.

פתאום שמעתי צעדים, הרעש החל להתחזק עד שהדלת נפתחה והבן אדם שפחדתי ממנו יותר מכל נכנס ואמר: "עכשיו הגיעה הזמן שאנקום את ניקמתי באיש שהרס את חיי ומה לא יכול להיות יותר טוב מאשר להרוג את ילדיו שעדיין לא נולדו ואת אהובת ליבו."

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של יוהאן~~~~~~~_

כבר הגיע אחר הצהריים וחזרתי הבייתה מהקניות בסופר. אני קניתי משהו שג׳ודי מאוד תאהב ונכנסתי הבייתה. אני נבהלתי, ג׳ודי נעלמה, אני ראיתי שהבית היה מבולגן כאילו מישהו פרץ. אני זרקתי את השקיות על הרצפה ורצתי החוצה כדי לחפש את ג׳ודי. האדם היחיד שיכולתי לחשוב עליו היה אותו אדם שחטף כדור מילד קטן לפני שנתיים והגנתי על הילד מפניו. מאותו יום אני ידעתי שהוא ירצה לנקום. חוץ מזה בזמן האחרון היו לג׳ודי סיוטים שהאדם הזה מרביץ לה חזק בבטנה ומתעלל בה. אני רצתי ורצתי עד שהגעתי לבניין ישן. התקרבתי לדלת וראיתי חתיכת בד קרועה שהייתה מאוד דומה לחולצה שג׳ודי לבשה היום ונכנסתי מהר לתוך הבית הישן בידיעה שג׳ודי נמצאת שם, מחכה שאציל אותה מידי השטן.

**~~~~~~~~~~~תגובות~~~~~~~~~~~**

•ג׳ודי:"אני לא מבינה, למה כל אחד מחטט לי בחיים שלי?

אני לא עשיתי כלום ומישהי שמחשיבה את עצמה לגאונה מגלה את חיי הפרטיים לכולם."

•יוהאן:"אני לא מבין למה הספיר הזאת מפזרת את מה שקרה באותו יום לכולם? !

היא חושבת שהגיהנום שאני וג׳ודי עברנו זה סוג של שעשוע והעברת זמן לאנשים. "

**=========השקט שאחרי הסערה=========**

ג׳ודי הלכה לעבר הבית שלה שהיא ראתה את

יוהאן מחכה ליד הבית שלה במבט זועם.ג׳ודי נבהלה, יוהאן אף פעם לא היה ככה. כשג׳ודי נעמדה מול יוהאן היא אמרה לו" היי יוהאן, מה קורה? למה אתה פה? "יוהאן ענה אל ג׳ודי בחזרה" את לא באת כבר יומיים ברצף ולפני שלוש ימים ראיתי אותך עם המפורסם הזה הולכים ומדברים. על בטוח את בילית איתו גם ביומיים האלה, בטח היה לך כיף נכון? "

ג׳ודי ניסתה להסביר ליוהאן שהוא טועה, שזה לא מה שהיא באמת עשתה, היא ניסתה להתחיל לדבר אבל יוהאן קטע אותה ולא האמין לה. ג׳ודי התחילה לבכות וצעקה לעבר יוהאן" חשבתי שאנחנו היינו חברים טובים? !כנראה זה לא היה נכון, אתה סתם המצאת את זה!"

ג׳ודי התחילה לרוץ ולהיכנס במהרה לחדרה.

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של ג׳ודי~~~~~~~_

אני פשוט לא מבינה,למה הוא לא מאמין לי.הוא אמר לי שהיינו החברים הכי טובים לפני שאיבדתי את הזיכרון אל למה הוא לא האמין לי שאמרתי לו שמה שעשיתי בשלוש ימים האחרונים היה בשביל לנסות לזכור את העבר שלי.

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של יוהאן~~~~~~~_

איזה טיפש הייתי, אני לא מבין מה עבר עלי באותו רגע. אולי בכל זאת הייתי צריך להקשיב לה לפני שקפצתי למסקנות.

יוהאן נכנס במהרה ונעמד מול החדר של ג׳ודי והתחיל לדפוק על הדלת. הוא המשיך לדפוק אבל לא הייתה תשובה. יוהאן לא חשב שהוא פגע בה כל כך עד שהוא פתח את הדלת לבד וראה שג׳ודי שכבה במיטה שלה עם כרית על הראש ישנה מרוב בכי. יוהאן הרגיש אשם על מה שהוא עשה לג׳ודי והוא ראה שכל החדר היה מבולגן ומלא בתמונות ובפתקים שונים. יוהאן הבין שג׳ודי לא שיקרה, היא אמרה לו את האמת אבל הוא לא הקשיב לה. יוהאן רצה להגיד סליחה אבל הוא לא רצה להעיר אותה. יוהאן התקרב אל ג׳ודי, נישק אותה ברכות על המצח שלה והלך לעבר בייתו.

**==נקמת העבר,בעיית ההווה ושמחת העתיד==**

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של ג׳ודי~~~~~~~_

אני רצתי כמה שיותר מהר כדי לברוח אבל הם היו מהירים. אני לא ידעתי עוד כמה זמן אוכל להמשיך לרוץ עם הפציעות האלה,הם ראו שאני עוד שנייה הולכת להתעלף ולמות מחוסר דם אבל הם המשיכו לירות לעברי בעזרת האקדחים שלהם. כל ירייה ששמעתי חשבתי שהגיע סופי אבל אני לא רציתי שחיי יגמרו ככה, אני עדיין לא הספקתי לעשות כלום אז המשכתי לרוץ. האנשים האלה גם נסעו במכוניות וכל העיר הייתה בכאוס עצום בגללם. אני לא הבנתי מה יש להם ממני, למה הם רוצים במותי.הדבר היחידי שידעתי הוא שאני חייבת להמשיך לרוץ. הגעתי לצומת גדולה וראיתי שבצד השני של הכביש נעמד מישהו בעל שיער כחול תורכיז ועייניים ירוקות כחולות כמו צבע הים,כשהסתכלתי עליו אני חשבתי שראיתי מלאך שבא משמיים ובא להציל אותי.אני איכשהו התחלתי לרוץ יותר מהר לכיוונו וצעקתי: "יוהאן! יוהאן!" פתאום כשרצתי לכיוונו משאית פגעה בי, אני סובבתי את הראש הצידה וראיתי שנהג המשאית הוא אחד מהאנשים שרדפו אחרי ועייני נסגרו.

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של יוהאן~~~~~~~_

זה היה עוד יום רגיל באירופה, אני חזרתי לשם לפני כשבוע והיום הגיע היום הגורלי שבו אפגש עם אבא שלי. הוא נשמע מאוד רציני כשהוא ביקש ממני לבוא אליו אבל אני הייתי בטוח שזה משהו שישפיע עלי לתמיד. אני המשכתי ללכת ברחוב לעבר ביתי עם כוס מילקשייק כמעט ריקה ונעמדתי בצומת גדולה ופתאום ראיתי מישהי רצה לכיווני. היה לה שיער חום אגוז עם צבע חום בהיר יותר בגווני השמש למעלה וג׳ינס כחול עם חולצה לבנה מוכתמת בכתמי דם. היא החזיקה את הזרוע שלה חזק והשאירה אחריה שובל אדום. היא הייתה כל כך מוכרת אבל לא הצלחתי לזהות אותה עד שהיא הייתה מספיק קרובה והבנתי שזאת ג׳ודי.היא רצה לעברי וצעקה בשמי, אני התחלתי לרוץ לכיוונה וניסיתי לנסות להציל אותה מהמשאית שהתקרבה אבל מרוב טיפשותי וההתעכבויות שלי המשאית פגעה בה. כל מה שיכולתי לעשות הוא להביט בה בזמן שהיא החלה לעוף מההדף, אני רצתי והצלחתי לתפוס אותה אבל היא הייתה במצב נורא. כולה הייתה מגואלת בדמה, אני שמתי לב שהיו מספר יריות בראשה ובידה וגם למכה מאוד רצינית בגבה בגלל הפגיעה מהמשאית. בזמן הריצה לבייתי אני פחדתי שהיא כבר מתה בין שתי ידיי אז נעצרתי והסתכלתי לעברה כדי לבדוק אם היא נושמת והצמדתי את הראש שלי אליה כדי לשמוע את דפיקות ליבה. אני התחלתי לספור שהספירה הייתה תקינה הייתה לי תחושת הקלה והמשכתי לרוץ לביתי שהיא בידי כדי לנסות להציל אותה.

אני נעמדתי מול השער של הבית ואני אמרתי לשומר בקול לחוץ ותוקפני: "מהר תנו לי להיכנס! זה אני יוהאן אנדרסן! אני אחד מבניו של בעל הבית!

השומר אמר ליוהאן שהוא יחכה מספר דקות עד שהוא יברר אם הוא באמת יוהאן בגלל שיוהאן היה כולו מכוסה בדמה של ג׳ודי. ביינתיים אחת מהעוזרות שמה לב שהייתה מישהי מדממת הנמצאת בזרועותיו. יוהאן נלחץ ובדק עוד פעם אם ג׳ודי נושמת, הוא בדק בהצמדת הראש שלו אליה כדי לשמוע את דפיקות ליבה וספירת הדפיקות כדי לוודא שהדופק תקין.השומר אמר ליוהאן שהוא רשאי להיכנס ויוהאן נכנס כשג׳ודי בזרועותיו במהירות לאביו. הוא רץ, מיהר, הוא לא רצה לאבד את ג׳ודי כל כך בקלות שהיחיד שיכול להציל אותה הוא עצמו. יוהאן בעט בדלת הגדולה, נעמד מול אביו והתחנן בפניו: "אבא בבקשה, אתה חייב להציל אותה! אני לא יודע איך אוכל לחיות בלי החברה הכי טובה שלי! אתה יכול נכון? !אחרי הכל אמרת לי שאתה תוכל למלא בקשה אחת שלי! בבקשה תשלח את ג׳ודי לרופא שלנו שיציל אותה! "אבא של יוהאן ענה לו:"אתה בטוח שאתה רוצה לבזבז את הבקשה הזאת שאתה תוכל לבקש כל מה שאתה רוצה על סתם מישהי שהיא לא קשורה אליך? "יוהאן ירד על ברכיו ברצפה והתחיל לבכות, הוא אמר לו שזה רצונו ואביו אמר לו: "אני מסכים אבל בתנאי אחד,אתה תהייה חייב להינשא לג׳ודי" יוהאן היה מופתע,הוא לא ידע איך להגיב. יוהאן לא רצה להינשא לג׳ודי בניגוד לרצונה. הוא אפילו לא ידע אם היא אוהבת אותו.יוהאן המשיך לחשוב ואחרי כחצי דקה אביו אמר לו שכדאי שהוא ימהר אחרי הכל ג׳ודי נראתה שהיא יכולה למות כל דקה עכשיו. יוהאן הסכים אפילו שהוא היה מבולבל ואבא שלו קרא מהר לרופא שיטפל בג׳ודי. הרופא ניסה לקחת את ג׳ודי לחדר ניתוח אבל יוהאן התעקש שהוא ייקח אותה. ג׳ודי כבר הייתה במשך כשעתיים בחדר ניתוח ויוהאן דאג, כל שנייה, כל דקה, הדאגה רק הלכה וגדלה. סוף סוף לאחר שלוש שעות של ניתוח הרופא סיים את עבודתו. יוהאן מיהר לראות אותה, הוא נעמד מול המיטה שלה,החזיק את ידה ופשוט בכה מרוב אושר. יוהאן חיכה במשך רבע שעה שג׳ודי תתעורר ואביו הצליח לשכנע אותו שהוא יתקלח ויחליף בגדים.

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של יוהאן~~~~~~~_

אני לא מאמין על כל מה שקרה היום. אולי אבא צודק ואני צריך להירגע קצת.

בזמן שיוהאן הלך לכיוון האמבטיה הוא די חשש להיכנס,הוא לא רצה לראות את גופו המוכתם בדם אבל הוא ידע שמתיישהו הוא יראה.

יוהאן נכנס לחדר האמבטיה, החדר עצמו היה לבן וגדול עם מראה גדולה במיוחד. יוהאן הוריד את החולצה שלו ושם לב שכל בגדיו והשיער שלו מוכתמים בדם. הוא היה בשוק עדיין ונכנס למקלחת כדי להירגע. המים המשיכו לזרום ולזרום אבל המים האדומים עדיין המשיכו להתקיים. לאחר כעשרים דקות יוהאן סיים להתקלח והוא שם מגבת על מותניו. הוא הלך לארון שהיה בחדר האמבטיה והוציא בגדים ולבש. יוהאן חשב לעצמו שכבר מלא זמן הוא לא לבש בגדים רגילים והלך לחדר שבו ג׳ודי שכבה.

_~~~~~~~נקודת המבט של יוהאן~~~~~~~_

אני מקווה שג׳ודי תתעורר מתיישהו ואפילו אם היא תתעורר אני לא יודע איך לומר לה שאנו חייבים להתחתן.

לאחר כמספר דקות יוהאן שם לב שהעייניים של ג׳ודי מתחילות להיפתח וג׳ודי עשתה קולות חלשים של כאב ובלבול. יוהאן התחיל לשאול את ג׳ודי איך היא מרגישה והיא אמרה שהיא מרגישה יותר טוב אבל עייפה וחזרה לישון.

**~~~~~~~~~~~תגובות~~~~~~~~~~~**

אני: "רוצים שאמשיך?"


End file.
